Gambit redone
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: There is an old tale of shinigami who show an extra gift of power but only ninety-nine had it. Myths and stories are the only explanation on why and there is no 'living memory' of the last one who had the gift. Funny thing when the myth turned to fact when the one hundredth shows up. Please R
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay this is a redo of my story Gambit. You don't have to read the original to understand this story since I'm doing a complete face and body lift of this story. The only thing that I'm keeping is the prologue of the original Gambit since it helps to understand the rest of the story. **

~Prologue~

Long time ago, the creator bless some with unusual powers. Some are gifted with kidō, while others with hohō and shunpo while others with great swordsmanship. Like everyone else, they were very vain. One day they gather to see who was the most powerful. The person, who does kidō, said that she was the most powerful, saying that her demon arts can kill more hollows. The others laugh, saying that her demon arts are to numerous, that she can't remember most of the names. She said she would not help any of them. The one, who perfected swordsmanship, said that he was the most powerful; saying that he can cut down more hollows then anybody. They laugh saying that his swordsmanship is his only defense. He cursed them saying that they won't get any help from him either. They all left, unhappy about their own unique gifts. This made the creator very unhappy. So he made them learn all four to become better but also he sent a single messenger, saying to learn from her and see how she struggles. He made a promise to this messenger, that her line would bring 99 others like her. The 100th would be the last, saying the Shinigami would learn that, while others are different, they should not judge or be so cruel others.

Some messengers, who'd lived, died a horrible death, while others were banish. The first messenger, named Kagenmi, whose power was to protect future events, foretell all what's going to happen, she hid them in a cave. Each messenger, who was banished, goes there and remains for their rest of their lives. The cave have a powerful barrier and each banish messenger has a spell that keeps them in the cave. If they ever leave the safety of the cave, they would die. Two spells are place on the messengers, one forbids them leaving the cave and the other forbids them from entering the Seireitei, if they do enter, they would die within a few days. The spell to left both of them are in different places, the spell for the cave is in the Seireitei and the Seireitei is in the cave. This prevents the any messenger to leave the cave and tell about future events.

This isn't Kagenmi's story but her descendant, Miyuki Tsukino, the gambit messenger.


	2. Enter the gambit

Chapter One: Enter the gambit

**A/N: This story will be in a floating storyline. I'm not sure if I should put it before or after the Winter war or the current war, so let's say Ichigo still has his powers and Fullbringers might show up. Please R&R and enjoy. **

**Okay about Miyuki, who is an albino, she's sixteen, as well as everyone else. She is a Shinigami by birth, but since her parents were on extended stay in the real world, she was born human but she is the last Messanger. She taps into potential energy and, using the bio-kinetic energy within her body, converts it into kinetic energy on contact. She is not immune to the effects of her own power, meaning she can get injured just by the object's detonation. The real limitation is time and moving the object to the target. Miyuki is unable to charge any organic object and she is at full strength. Miyuki cannot use her powers in her physical form only in her Shinigami form can she use it. Her powers can no longer grow since she reached her limit.**

Miyuki gave herself one good look over. Her new school uniform seemed to fit perfectly. Her white hair was put into a spiky ponytail with two locks framing her face. She moved to Karakura Town with her two adoptive sisters and brother-in-law. In fact, it was her older sister, Bernice, who invited Miyuki to come along with her and her husband. Her younger sister, Alexandra, got to come along because she begged them while crying. Apparently. they fell for it.

"I didn't know your legs were white," Alexandra spoke up.

"Because I'm an albino you silly little bird." Miyuki playfully teased Alexandra.

The younger girl looked up with green eyes at Miyuki. She blinked a couple of times and smiled. Of course her legs were pale like the rest of her body, the thought just never occurred to her.

"If you bend down, will they see your underwear?" she asked.

"Haha." Miyuki laughed flatly, "You should've never been alone with our older sisters."

"But…."

"You two better get down here and eat breakfast," Bernice yelled from downstairs. "Chop chop!"

Both of them looked at each other and raced downstairs. Miyuki of course won while Alexandra followed closeley behind. Breakfast was pancakes and milk, coffee for Miyuki of course. They ate with little talk between the three girls. Bernice's husband was at work doing a double shift.

"Now don't be late for any reason, got it?" Bernice sternly told them.

"Yes Bernice," both of the said at the same time.

After breakfast, Bernice gave them hell to make them both leave. It was Bernice's idea to let Miyuki to come along with her and her husband. They weren't terribly close but learned that Miyuki's parents were from Japan or at least her birth mother was. It wasn't known who she was but Miyuki's mother left her at a hospital with a note written in what Bernice was told was kanji. Their father, who worked at the hospital, was able to read the letter. What little memory Bernice had left was that her parents were hoping for another child and Miyuki seemed to fit the bill perfectly. They gave her the name on the letter, Miyuki. So Bernice thought it would be a good idea to let her discover their ancestral home since the Bernice and her husband landed jobs in Karakura Town. Alexandra simply got her way, yet again, by crying a river.

She looked at her two siblings going off to their new school. Thankfully Miyuki remember to put on sunglasses due to her eyes being sensitive to the sun. Bernice realized that she needed to get ready for work soon. The older siblings would be fine and she trusted Miyuki to keep an eye on the youngest. Miyuki walked with her younger sister to her school. She knew Bernice would've told her to do so in the first place. It was her job anyway. Alexandra was frightened that her Japanese would not be good enough for her new classmates.

"Don't worry." Miyuki ruffled Alexandra's hair. "Now go to school you little brat."

"Don't call me that!" the younger sister exclaimed. They arrived at her school but it was far too early.

"If you don't go then I'll be forced to contact Bernice." Miyuki mockingly threatened.

Alexandra fumed and stormed her way into her new school. But before she got to the door, she turned around and stuck out her tongue out before continuing on her way. Miyuki's eye twitch was hidden under her sunglasses but remained until she saw Alexandra entered the building. She made her way to her own school. It was quite a distance and she realized that she was slightly late. She was thankful that she and Bernice came the day before to get her classroom number, and to get used to the school's layout. Despite being at the school the day before, she was still confused since she wasn't used to being in such a large school building. The albino teen was busy looking for her class number and didn't notice she bumped into an orange-haired teenager. He had a scowl stretched across his features but softened a bit when he saw who he bumped into.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Are you a new transfer student?"

"Yeah," Miyuki didn't really bother hiding it. "Do you know where this classroom is?"

She felt it for the first time. This guy had a lot of spiritual pressure and he wasn't hiding it. She wasn't sure if he was showing off or never had proper training. The teenage girl chose the latter since he didn't look like he was showing off despite his scowl.

"Oh you are next door to my classroom." he handed back the piece of paper. "Come on."

"Thanks," she followed suit.

They didn't talk at all since reaching the classroom didn't take long.

"Thanks again." she said as she touched the door.

"Welcome." he responded, walking away towards his classroom. It took him too long to realize that he forgot to ask for her name and to give her his. But he was sure they wouldn't meet again anytime soon.

Miyuki thought he was rude for not giving her his name and for not asking for hers. She was about to give her name to him before he went into his class. But she was sure they wouldn't meet again so it didn't matter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering. The principal had told her that he would inform her new teacher that she would be arriving today.

"Ah, so you're the new student Tsukino Miyuki." he stated.

Miyuki took note that he was a strange man.

"Please write your name on the board and introduce yourself." The teacher ordered.

She did as she was told. It was luck that got her to the classroom before her teacher began the lecture.

"My name is Mi….I mean, Tsukino Miyuki," she introduced herself. "I'm not used to introducing myself with my family name first, considering I've lived in America all my life."

"Very good, now find an empty seat and we shall begin," the teacher instructed.

**TBC**

**A/N: A special thank you to deidara-chan's lover214 for being the beta and helping correct my mistakes. And please R&R**


	3. The Ambassador

Chapter two: The ambassador

"There's an ambassador?" Ichigo was dragged out by Rukia with important news. "From where?"

"From the western section of the Soul Society," she told him.

"But I thought there was only one section," he exposed his lack of knowledge.

"Idiot," Rukia wasn't happy. "It would be too much for the Soul Society to not split into sections."

She took out a pad and a marker to draw up some pictures.

"You see a long time ago it was decided that Soul Society would be section but the section you are familiar with became the head," she showed him her picture. It showed an orb that was split down the middle. "The other sections must answer to the Central 46 and to the Captain-Commander."

"I get it but your drawings still suck," he looked at them with disdain.

Rukia quickly whacked him before going on.

"There are at least three sections. The Gotei 13 oversees Asia and parts of Russia; Americas and parts of Europe are one section, Africa, Middle East and Oceania are the last section. The questions are where the ambassador did came from and who is he?"

Ichigo did not have the answer to any of the two questions. The ambassador must be a seated member of the squad.

"But why here? Can't he stay in the Soul Society?"

"He can't since he is your age and don't ask me how since they didn't give m a lot of information."

Ichigo thought about it. He gave a sigh and thought it might not be too hard.

"The Soul Society also wants you to keep an eye out with the remaining Espada, mostly with the Sixta. The Primera and the Tres Espada doesn't cause too much trouble for the Soul Society."

~break~

Miyuki sensed another shinigami but put it off for now. Her focus was now on her new homeroom teacher was using comedy to explain science. He was quite entertaining to say at least. Miyuki must say he is doing a far better job than her old science teacher. He was quite boisterous something that she wasn't expecting at all. It wasn't long since he had to stop due changing of the teachers.

That's when she met a few students who were curious about her. Other didn't even bother since they were too busy gossiping or didn't have the nerve or the courage to ask questions to Miyuki. While there were others who were talking about the work that their homeroom teacher gave them before he left.

"So are you pale all over?" a pervy male classmate asked.

"That's disgusting and not polite to asked," a black haired female classmate slapped the first student upside his head. "So which part of America are you from?"

"Oklahoma," she smiled. She was pleased to not answer the first question. "It is a nice place but it has several problems like in many other states."

"Do you burn easy?" another asked.

"Yes I do," she was getting tired with these questions.

"How many siblings do you have?" the first girl asked.

"Well I am the middle-chi-"she was cut short by another teacher entering the classroom.

The students went back to their normal seats and class started. The teacher greeted herself to Miyuki and wished her well for her duration of her schooling in Japan. The class went on without a hitch which rolled into another teacher change before lunch.

However lunch was marked by a nearby hollow. Miyuki of course didn't know until it got quite close but it was quickly dispatch by a nearby shinigami.

"Is something wrong?" the female classmate, Aki, who smacked the perverted classmate earlier, asked.

"An odd sensation of sorts," Miyuki brushed off Aki's worry. She did tell the truth but she didn't want Aki to know just yet.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Aki and she became close to being friends. Well in Miyuki's own words but for Aki they have become friends. Miyuki learned a lot about Aki like that she is the oldest of a family of three and her parents worked and owned a convenient store.

"Another baby," Miyuki looked at Aki.

"Yes, my mother is expecting a boy by the end of this month," Aki seemed to be thrilled. "Gotta go Miyuki, I have to help out around the store but come at any time."

"Okay," Miyuki doubt that she'll come soon. She did like Aki but not that much. But looking how Aki liked being around her she decided to think about it. That's when she remembered she needed to check on Alex. "Besides I need to check on my little sister."

The two parted ways. Miyuki almost forgot about Alex and cursed herself for letting it slipped. But a nearby hollow had her torn in two since it was close to Aki. Despite not knowing Aki for very long she couldn't let her die by a hollow. But her duty to Alex was a driving force that told her to let another shinigami to worry about it. A third option was great. Miyuki shallow a soul candy that was given to her by her former teacher.

"Call Alex and tell her to meet at-"Miyuki quickly gave the mod soul where to go. It gave her a nod and left.

Miyuki went off to the hollow. It was about to attack Aki when she sever its arm. Aki was obvious to the whole thing but she had an inkling something weird is happening.

"Shinigami," it grumbled. The hollow didn't last long afterwards.

"Who are the hell are you?" a newer voice rang.

Two newcomers came to the scene. The boy from earlier and a short teenager dress in the "traditional" shinigami outfit. While Miyuki wears a much slimmer and westernized outfit. She simply wore a black blouse-like top with much slimmer hakama-like pants. Some Western shinigami prefer wearing Grim-Reaper like outfits but the fad was going out rather quickly.

"You were the guy from earlier today," Miyuki remembered him. "Are you the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo?

"What of it?" he had a bad feeling about this.

"I am Tsukino Miyuki, I am the ambassador that was sent by the Western section of the Soul Society."

**A/N: Okay here is a chapter to keep you guys who are enjoying this story. However I would ask if there is anyone who wants to be a beta for this story. I do have somewhat of an idea of where to take this story but don't worry since the idea is a good one. Please R&R**


	4. The Spirit Club

Chapter Two: The Spirit Club

With the hollow quickly dispersed, the three Shinigami could get down to business.

"You're the ambassador?" Ichigo was mostly surprised. "I thought you were a guy."

"The report never really states the gender," Rukia said to herself.

"Figures. The person who sent it is quite a scatterbrain," Miyuki mentioned with a displeased undertone. "He tends to do that even though he is the vice captain."

They simply stood in silence since they couldn't really think of anything good. It only broke when Ichigo thought of something to ask.

"So how long are you stationed as an ambassador?"

"A year or two; it largely depends on if they want me to stay or not."

"'They'?" Rukia thought it could be the Gotei 13 or the western section.

"Both parties; if I'm good then I might stay for a long time."

Ichigo really didn't know what to say. The hollow was gone and he had met the ambassador. Now what? Miyuki seemed to want to go somewhere or was waiting for somebody to arrive.

"We can discuss things over tomorrow," Miyuki finally told them. She didn't want to spend another minute waiting outside her body.

"Sounds good," Ichigo agreed. He didn't think it was a good idea to prolong their first meeting. He had met her, and now he could think of more in-depth questions to ask her tomorrow. "See you, Mizuki."

"It's Miyuki," she corrected him.

Ichigo was bitten hard by his problem of not remembering names of people**.** Hopefully it wouldn't happen again. Miyuki seemingly let him go, but he noticed that two people were coming towards them. One was Miyuki's body and another was a young girl about the same age as Karin and Yuzu. It seemed that she was more interested in them than anything else. He and Rukia left. It was best if they talked about what their next move will be. He was sure that Rukia would take the lead in this.

Miyuki got back into her body. Aki was already in her family's conveniencestore. Her younger adopted sister waited before asking her questions. Coughing up the mod soul, Miyuki looked over at Alexandria.

"Who were those people you were talking too? And why did you send Ki? Couldn't you come to pick me up?" Alexandria referred to Miyuki's mod soul, Ki.

"Sorry, but there was a hollow nearby that nearly attacked a classmate of mine," Miyuki informed her. "Apparently I'm her friend. And those two new people are the ones I'm supposed to meet."

Alexandria always knew about Miyuki's Shinigami abilities. She was one of the few in their family who could see and talk to ghosts**.** Hollows were harder to see for her, but she was aware of them.

"You made a friend?" Alexandria smiled at Miyuki.

"I guess so," she smiled back**.** "Now, to make up for not picking you up, let's get you a snack at my new friend's job."

She pointed her thumb to a nearby convenience store. Alexandria had forgotten her disappointment and anger towards her older adopted sister. Now she could try out different types of snacks, maybe even a rice ball! True, she tried one before, but this time it would be different. She really couldn't explain why it would be different, other than the location of eating it. The last time she had one was back in Oklahoma, but now she would have one in Japan. She wondered if they would taste different.

They made their way to the convenience store where Aki greeted them. The young teen was happy to see her new friend and to her surprise her younger sister. Alexandria quickly made her way through the aisles, looking for different types of snacks.

"Is that one of your adopted sisters?"

"Yes, her name is Alexandria."

"Are-ku-san-do-ria?" Aki tried to pronounce the name.

Miyuki gave a soft chuckle. It was weird to hear Alexandria's name pronounced like that. It may take her awhile before getting use to it. She didn't know how Alexandria would take it. Maybe she would have just as many questions about her name as she had about her albinism.

"Why don't you have a Western name?" Aki pointed out.

"When I was found, there was a note with a name for me already picked out. Of course, that didn't stop my adoptive parents from giving me a middle name."

"A middle name? Oh, it is one of those Western traditions I keep hearing about, right? So what is it?"

"Erika. For some reason, my mother loved that name at the time**.** Since my parents didn't know that they could have more children, they gave me it."

"Interesting," Aki smiled at her new friend.

She'd had friends before, but they were often scared off by her ability to "see" ghosts**.**However, she could only see fuzzy shapes of them. Well, she wouldn't make the same mistake with this one. She wouldn't even tell about the spirit that was next to her.

"Miyuki," Alexandria went up to her. She had a few snacks with her and was having a tough time on deciding on which one to pick. However, the spirit needed some attention. Too bad she wasn't aware of the drawbacks on what she was going to do. "There is a spirit waiting for you."

Both Miyuki and Aki were surprised to hear that. To Alexandria, it meant nothing since her older sister often helped out spirits. Most of their family didn't think much since they thought it was just Alexandria's imagination. With time Alexandria only informed Miyuki about spirits that she saw in private due to a misunderstanding one what Miyuki had said**.**

"You can see spirits!" Aki was more than pleased to hear this. It meant that she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, both Miyuki and I can see spirits. Miyuki is a-"Alexandria was cut off by Miyuki.

"Don't think about it," Miyuki was trying to cover. She didn't want to use the 'don't mind her' line since it seemed, to her anyway, to be rude.

"Finally I found others like me!"

"Like you?" Both girls looked at Aki.

"I can only see fuzzy shapes of ghosts, but I thought I saw one fully a long time ago."

Both Miyuki and Alexandria didn't know what to expect or react. This was very new and different. No one in their family, other than them, could see spirits. Not even Bernice could see them, although she could sense them.

"How long have you been able to see spirits?" Aki asked.

"Could we do this in private?" Miyuki responded.

"Why?" Aki felt a stabof guilt.

"It's a private club," Alexandria covered for her sister. At times she was far better with improv than her older sister. "We talk about ghosts and stuff in private. It's a privilege to have the sight."

"Really?" Aki started to feel like she was being lied to. "What is this private club?"

"It's me and my sister and other spirits that come to her."

"I thought you were joking about that," Miyuki pointed out.

It was long time ago when Miyuki informed Alexandria that she couldn't tell the world about what she was doing. Ergo, Alexandria thought it was really a private club, or something like a VIP thing, and only spoke about spirits to her sister without any eavesdropping ears around.

"I'm not," Alexandria was getting frustrated. What did she mean by that? It was her idea.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked.

Miyuki was between a rock and a hard place, but she decided to tell the truth.

"It was a long time ago when I told you that spirit matters were private ones. You were the one who said it was like a secret club or a private one. I simply told you it was like that. Of course, now it doesn't seem to be a bad idea."

Alexandria felt slightly better about that, but she still felt asting of bitterness. It was Miyuki who thought of something to say.

"Maybe we could use our house as a club HQ," Miyuki offered. "Or do you want the club to meet at your place?"

Aki felt elated about this. It was win-win for her. It was either going to a friend's place or having friends over. Of course, one was a young girl, but it didn't matter. But Miyuki was offering her the choice. Aki didn't really care, but she had to make a decision.

"Yours," Aki finally picked. "We can go to mine when needed. Our first meeting can be tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Miyuki said. "Now let's pay for those snacks."

Both Bernice and their brother-in-law would be gone tomorrow night due to work. That would give them plenty of time to meet as a club.

**A/N: Please R&R and thank you Scaehime-KingofKing'sDaughter for being the beta. Your help is much welcomed.**


End file.
